Equestria Girls el regreso de Twilight Sparkel
by david chacon
Summary: pasaron 2 dias desde que Twilight fue al mundo humano pero ella volvera, Flash Sentry le tratara de decir sus sentimientos un enemigo lo tratara los tratara de separar Ellos lo permitiran? DESCUBRANLO
1. regreso al mundo humano y amor confesado

**QUE TAL AMIGOS DE FANFIC SOY David Chacon PARA LOS QUE NO ME CONOCEN Y AQUI LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA DE My Little Pony… algunos pensaran que esa serie es para niñas pero a mí me gusta mucho, bueno solo les diré que la disfruten espero sus comentarios…**

Había pasaron 2 días desde que Twilight viajo al mundo de los humanos pero ella extrañaba mucho ese mundo y quería volver otra vez especialmente para ver de nuevo a Flash Sentry.

-Princesa Celestia quisiera preguntarte algo dijo Twilight

-¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto Celestia

-es que quisiera saber si podría volver al mundo humano dijo Twilight

-claro que puedes pero antes tendré que preguntarle a mi hermana dijo Celestia

-está bien dijo Twilight

Pasaron 3 minutos y Celestia regreso junto a su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hermana? Pregunto Nightmare Moon

-es que Twilight quería volver al mundo humano dijo Celestia

-entiendo entonces síganme dijo Nightmare Moon

Ellas 2 la siguieron hasta donde estaba el espejo.

-bien Twilight recuerda una vez que entres allí, deberás esperar 30 lunas para volver a equestria dijo Nightmare Moon

-si ya lo sé dijo Twilight

Pero ellas fueron interrumpidas porque las amigas de Twilight llegaron.

-hola princesa Celestia dijo Applejack

-hola chicas dijo Twilight saludando a sus amigas

-¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto Spike

-lo que pasa es que Twilight quiere regresar al mundo humano dijo Nightmare Moon.

-enserio dijo Rainbow Dash

-bueno estoy lista dijo Twilight

-bien buena suerte dijo Celestia

Ella cruzo el espejo pero cuando lo atravesó por completo el espejo se empezó a romper.

-¿hermana que ocurre? Pregunto Celestia un poco asustada

-no lo sé esto nunca ha pasado dijo Nightmare Moon confundida.

Entonces el espejo exploto y los fragmentos de vidrio se convirtieron en polvo.

-**TWILIGHT**grito Celestia

-¿Cómo la traeremos devuelta? Pregunto Fluttershy

-no podremos con el espejo destruido no hay esperanza de traerla devuelta a equestria nunca más dijo Nightmare Moon tristemente

-**QUE **gritaron todos al unisonó

**EN EL MUNDO HUMANO **

Cuando Twilight finalmente atravesó el portal pero lo que ella no sabía era que el espejo avía sido destruido y ella camino un poco hasta que miro a sus amigas pasar.

-**CHICAS **grito Twilight

-hola Twilight como estas dijo Rarity

-bien gracias contesto Twilight

-¿qué te trae devuelta aquí? Pregunto Pinki Pie dando saltitos de la felicidad

-nada es que quería ver como estaban dijo Twilight

-todas estamos perfectamente bien dijo Rainbow Dash

Entonces ellas se iban a volver a la academia canterlot cuando Twilight choco con Flash Sentry

-disculpa no fue mi…pero Flash Sentry no pudo completar la frase porque vio con quien se había topado.

-hola Flash como estas dijo Twilight nerviosa y con un sonrojo leve

-hola Twilight tanto tiempo dijo Flash Sentry

-porque lo dices si solo pasaron 2 días dijo Twilight

-a mí me parecieron 2 años de soledad sin ti dijo Flash Sentry pasando su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Twilight

Pero lo que Twilight no había notado aún era que Sus amigas veían la escena amorosa de ella y el chico más popular de la academia canterlot.

-¿oigan creen que Flash Sentry está enamorado de Twilight? Pregunto Rarity

-sí creo que tienes razón rarity…pero será mejor dejarlos un momento a solas ya que Flash extraña mucho a nuestra querida amiga dijo Applejack

Las demás no dijeron nada y se fueron devuelta a clases para dejar solos a Flash Sentry y a Twilight.

-oye creo que deberíamos volver a clases dijo Twilight

-ah creo que sí pero antes dijo Flash Sentry abriendo la puerta

-las damas primero dijo Flash Sentry caballerosamente

-gracias dijo Twilight un poco sonrojada

Después de las clases Twilight y sus amigas fueron al comedor.

-hola chicas dijo Twilight sentándose en la mesa donde estaban sus amigas

-¿oye Twilight que fue lo que paso contigo y flash? Pregunto Applejack

-nada porque preguntas dijo Twilight

-lo extrañabas verdad dijo Rarity con una sonrisa picarona

-¡Qué, no claro que no! Ah… Dijo Twilight

-vamos Twilight no puedes engañarnos a nosotras dijo Pinki Pie

-está bien chicas me ganaron y se los voy a confesar… estoy locamente enamorada de Flash Sentry dijo Twilight con la cabeza agachada

-**¡LO SABIA! **dijo Rarity feliz

-hay viene dijo Fluttershy

-¡enserio! Dijo Twilight muy emocionada

-hola Twilight dijo Flash Sentry

-Twilight puedo hablar contigo en privado dijo Flash con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa

-claro… porque no dijo Twilight

Entonces flash guio a Twilight detrás de la academia para que la directora y su hermana ni mucho menos las amigas de Twilight los vieran.

-bien aquí estaremos a salvo de que no nos vean…y ¿qué era lo que me querías decir? Pregunto Twilight

-Twilight es que desde que te conocí me pareciste especial dijo Flash Sentry

-de verdad dijo Twilight

-así es pero quiero decirte algo que creo que debí haberte dicho desde que te conocí dijo Flash Sentry

-¿Sí y que es? pregunto Twilight muy emocionada

-**YO… TE AMO Twilight Sparkel**dijo Flash Sentry

Pero el vio que no sucedió nada, hasta que sintió los labios de Twilight, dándole el nacimiento de un amor que durara por siempre.

-yo también te amo Flash dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentarios de si les gusto o no bueno sin mas que agregar Adiós. **


	2. nueva familia y un nuevo hogar

**AQUI ESTA LA PARTE 2 DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS EL REGRESO DE TWILIHG SPARKEL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LAMENTO LA PESIMA CALIGRAFIA EL PROBLEMA ES QUE EN TODOS MIS AÑOS DE ESCUELA Y COLEGIO SIEMPRE FUI PESIMO PARA ESPAÑOL BUENO BASTA DE BLA BLA BLA**

**COMENZEMOS: **

Después de que Twilight le confeso a Flash Sentry sus sentimientos, las amigas de ella estaban caminando por los pasillos cuando se toparon con ellos 2.

-hola chicas dijo Twilight saludándolas

-oye Twi, porque no nos dijiste que eras novia de Flash Sentry dijo Fluttershy

-si lo siento creo que debí haberles dicho antes dijo Twilight

Entonces la campana sonó anunciando que era hora de clases.

-bueno creo que tenemos que ir a clases dijo Applejack

-tienen razón dijo Rarity

-chicas adelántense ustedes, yo las alcanzare dijo Twilight

-bueno dijo Rainbow Dash yéndose con las demás pero sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su amiga

Cuando ellas se fueron dejaron a Twilight y Flash Sentry solos.

-bueno creo que tengo que irme a clases de Educación Física dijo Twilight

-bueno entonces te veo luego dijo Flash dándole un beso en la mejilla a Twilight

-adiós dijo Twilight abrazando a Flash apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del adolescente.

Después de 1 hora de clases todos se dirigieron al comedor.

Twilight se sentó con Flash Sentry.

-hola Twili dijo Flash sentry dándole un beso al estilo esquimal

-¿Por qué me llamas así? Pregunto Twilight un poco confundida

-es tu nombre de cariño pero si no te gusto lo entenderé menciono Flash Sentry

Ella solo le dio una sonrisa.

-tomare eso como un sí dijo el chico

-bueno que tal si comemos dijo Twilight

-Ok dijo Flash

Cuando todos salieron del comedor la directora Celestia y su hermana Nightmare Moon llamaron a todos los alumnos de la academia Canterlot par un aviso muy urgente pero sobretodo muy muy importante.

-estudiantes los he convocado a esta reunión para decirles de Varios asuntos dijo Celestia

-el **1º** es para recordarles que en 3 semanas es el día de San Valentín, así que necesito que todos decoren toda la academia para ese día tan especial, el 2º motivo es que nuestra banda de Rock dará un concierto ese mismo día y el **3º** motivo es que recuerden que en 1 mes se darán los temas de los exámenes del segundo trimestre dijo Celestia

-bueno eso es todo por el día de hoy nos vemos mañana que descansen dijo la subdirectora Luna

Todos se retiran a sus casas menos Twilight.

-¿oye twili que pasa? Pregunto Flash

-es que no tengo donde vivir dijo Twilight

-¿enserio? Pregunto Flash sorprendido

-así es y para que lo sepas llegue aquí en tren dijo Twilight mintiendo

-ya veo… bueno si no tienes donde vivir qué tal si te mudas a mi Mansión dijo Flash colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella

-**ENSERIO** dijo Twilight sorprendida

-claro además mi Mansión es enorme, es como ver la academia solo que multiplicado por 5 dijo Flash

-wow debe ser enorme dijo Twilight sorprendida

-así es pero bueno busquemos mi auto para irnos dijo Flash

Cuando lo encontraron ella se sorprendió al ver el auto de su novio. Este era un Lamborghini Veneno de color rojo.

-es lindo dijo Twilight

-gracias y me lo compre ayer así que es prácticamente nuevo dijo Flash

-debió costarte mucho dinero dijo Twilight

-3 millones de euros para ser exactos dijo Flash

-es demasiado dinero dijo Twilight

-sí que lo es, pero bueno sube dijo Flash abriéndole la puerta a su novia

Cuando salieron de la academia tuvieron que recorrieron en total más de 5 km hasta la Mansión de Flash.

Cuando llegaron a su destino la mansión de Flash era colosal y tenía un color blanco como la nieve.

-bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Twili dijo Flash mostrándole la mansión a Twilight Sparkel

-es hermoso dijo Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos demostrando mucha felicidad

-bueno espero que te guste muchísimo este lugar y mi instinto me dice que mis padres están en casa que te parece si los vamos a buscar dijo Flash tomando de la mano a Twilight

Ellos los buscaron en todo el interior de la Mansión pero no los encontraron así que a Flash solo se le ocurrió un solo lugar donde podrían estar sus padres y ese era el campo de Golf.

-hola hijo dijo la madre de Flash

-hola mamá dijo Flash abrazando a su madre

-hola papá dijo Flash abrazando a su padre

Después de que Flash saludo a sus padres ellos 2 vieron a Twilight con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Flash quién es esa linda adolecente que está en nuestra Mansión? Pregunto el padre de Flash

-papá, mamá ella es Twilight mi novia dijo Flash presentando a la chica

-Hola dijo Twilight nerviosa

-¿Flash hace cuanto conociste a esta chica? Pregunto la madre

-hace 2 años dijo Flash

-hola me llamo Twilight Sparkel soy nueva en la ciudad dijo Twilight

-mi nombre es Jazmín dijo la mujer

Ella era una mujer de ojos azules casi blancos, cabello rojo fuego estatura media alta y llevaba puesto un vestido negro con falda.

-y mi nombre es Mathayus dijo el Hombre

Él era un hombre de ojos cafés cabello azul de estatura alta con cuerpo musculoso y tenía puesto una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y un collar que decía el nombre de su esposa.

-disculpen señor y señora Sentry quería preguntarles si podía vivir aquí, es que llegue a la ciudad en tren y olvide mi equipaje en la estación dijo Twilight mintiendo con lo de su equipaje

-Claro no hay problema dijo Jazmín

-sí y bienvenida a la familia dijo Mathayus

-gracias dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

-bueno Flash lleva a Twilight a su habitación ordeno Jazmín

-de acuerdo madre dijo el chico llevando a Twilight a su nueva habitación.

-aquí está tu nueva habitación Twili dijo Flash mostrándole la habitación

La habitación de ella era bastante espaciosa el piso era una alfombra gris, baño pequeño, un sillón, tocador y una mesita de noche.

-es bonita y grande dijo Twilight

-¿Por qué lo dices?, si tú quieres te consigo una habitación con una cama y espacio más pequeño dijo Flash Sentry

-no tranquilo Haci está perfecto dijo Twilight

-bueno, si necesitas algo mi habitación está a la izquierda del tuyo dijo Flash

-gracias flashi dijo cariñosamente la chica

-de nada Twili dándole un largo beso en los labios

Después de unos 5 minutos de besos, Flash y Twilight se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire

-eso fue increíble pero, qué hora es dijo Twilight

-son las 6 de la tarde creo que es tiempo de ir a cenar dijo Flash

- no tengo hambre solo iré por un vaso de leche y tal vez…no sé, me voy a dormir dijo Twilight

-está bien como quieras dijo Flash

-y flash ¿te puedo pedirte una cosa? dijo Twilight

-claro que pasa dijo Flash

-es que quería saber si te quisieras quedar conmigo esta noche dijo Twilight un poco nerviosa

-bueno le preguntare a mis padres dijo Flash

- aquí te espero dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

_**(Por favor que digan que sí) **_Pensó Twilight con una sonrisa y cruzando los dedos en símbolo de buena suerte 

Entonces Flash Sentry se dirigió al comedor para decirles a sus padres la propuesta que le dijo Twilight.

-mamá, papá les puedo pedir una cosa dijo el adolecente

-claro hijo que quieres dijo jazmín

-es que Twilight me pidió si podría dormir con ella solo esta noche dijo Flash un poco nervioso

-claro que puedes hijo… pero oye ten mucho pero mucho cuidado está bien dijo Mathayus en un tono de advertencia

-por favor padre ya tengo la edad suficiente para saber que es bueno y que es malo dijo Flash un poco molesto

-Lo se hijo pero solo te estoy advirtiendo dijo Mathayus

**EN LA HABITACION DE TWILIGHT **

Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama esperando a que Flash llegara. Fue cuando Flash llego a la habitación.

-ya volví dijo Flash

-¿Qué te dijeron? Pregunto Twilight

- que sí dijo el chico

-que bien dijo Twilight muy contenta

-bueno vallamos a dormir dijo Flash acostándose en la cama

-está bien dijo Twilight acostándose al lado de Flash

-buenas noches dijo Flash

-hasta mañana dijo Twilight apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Flash

**Continuara…**

**Bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy dejen sus reviews y lamento mucho el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos ATTE David chacon **


End file.
